The Vampire Diaries: Reanimation
by krypteria
Summary: Fiona Gilbert was always the invisible middle sister. Never mentioned, but still there all the same. She still feels. And she sees more than anyone knew. This is her story. DamonOC AUish. Rating may go up later.
1. September 2nd, 1991

Disclaimer: Fiona Gilbert is my own creation, however, everything else belongs to the lovely and talented LJ Smith.

_September 2nd, 1991_

Dear Diary,

Elena's been acting strange since we got back to Virginia. Sullen, even. I don't know what it is. When we were in France, she was the life of the part, lighting up every event like usual. The boys would follow her around, and the snooty Parisian girls would add scathing remarks to her name, speaking them in their native tongues with sparklingly fake smiles on their faces.

As if she didn't know what they were saying. She's the one that took French, while I was off in my own world, drawing "pictures" as she so eloquently puts it. It's not like she cares that they're insulting her. As long as they're talking about her, as long as they notice her, that's all that matters. Otherwise, her world would come to an end, her fire would go out if there was no one left to pay attention to her. At least that's what it seems.  
Now don't get me wrong; I love my sister. She's been the rock in the family. When Mom and Dad died, us girls would have fallen apart if it weren't for her pushing us to keep strong, and move on. And move on she did. It's just, sometimes I feel a little left out. Left out of not only the world's attention, but mostly my sister's as well. But who really expects me to be anything less then invisible next to the beacon of Fell's Church. It sounds harsh, and bitter, and I suppose it is, but it's the truth. I'm just me. Plain, unexciting and absolutely dreary Fiona Gilbert.

Here I go off ranting again. It seems to happen in most of my entries, but this is the only place where I can truly vent and express everything I'm feeling. I used to have that with Elena, but that all changed when she entered high school, and became the reigning Ice Queen of Robert E. Lee. Which brings me back to our ever-revolving center of the universe. Elena.

I don't know what's wrong with her. Since we got back to Virginia, she's been, well, agitated would be the word I would use. She's fidgeting and squirming. Not like shes excited to be home. More like she's hoping to find something, and yet afraid that it won't be there when she gets there. Like she's looking for something, and her hopes are crashing with every mile closer to Fell's Church we get. And she won't tell me what it is she's looking for. It's almost like she doesn't know it herself.  
It worries me.

I myself, am dreading our return. I sound so formal saying that, don't I? But I couldn't think of anything else that would fit how I'm feeling. How sad I am to have to return to a place where no one notices me, where nothing special could possibly happen. A dull existence, I must admit. I find myself wishing something, anything would happen, just to make the new school year exciting. Just so that maybe once, just once, I could do something extraordinary, and find someone who notices me. Not just because I'm Elena's younger sister, but because I'm Fiona. Someone who doesn't quite know herself yet, but is still striving to make a place for herself, and is still a person worth getting to know.

Yeah, if only.

Aunt Judith's pulling into our driveway now. I'll write more later.

* * *

_September 2nd, Later_

Dear Diary,

I should be in bed right now. Orientation is tomorrow morning, but I promised I would write. When I left you last (wow, doesn't that just sound like a tv show announcer. Up next on Beverly Hills 90210…. HAHA).. What I meant was, when I stopped writing, Aunt Judith had just pulled up in the driveway. Before she even had the chance to turn the engine off, Elena practically threw herself out of the car, bounding for the front. It seemed like this was what she'd been anticipating. I can't imagine why.

I could see her rocking on the balls of her feet, impatiently waiting for us to unload the car and carry our baggage over. I'm sure you don't need to be told she didn't help. And when Aunt Judith opened the front door, Elena squeezed past her, swinging the door out of her grasp. The keys were still hanging in the door. And then Elena just stood in the middle of the foyer, listening, waiting. I can't tell you how long she stood there, but it was almost terrifying. But what was even scarier, was the look of shattered hope on her face after those long moments of waiting produced nothing. I've never seen her look so lost.

After that, she took her bags from the porch and left for her room, not even bothering to answer Aunt Judith's worried queries with anything other that an, "I'm fine." She's been sleeping since then.

I don't know what's wrong with her. She won't tell me. Not like I expected her to, but still, I can't help my curiosity.

I've decided if she's still acting weird tomorrow, I'll make her talk somehow. But for now, I need sleep. Orientation is only a few hours away, and jet lag sure picked a hell of a time to kick in. G'night.


	2. September 4th, 1991

_September 4th, 1991_

Dear Diary,  
I tried talking to Elena yesterday. When she was actually awake. She wound up missing Orientation, but Meredith was thoughtful enough (or perhaps just well-trained?) to grab her schedule. It took a lot of poking and prodding and threatening (oh yes, there was a lot of that) before she finally admitted what was wrong. It seems so silly to her, but I kind of understand.  
She was hoping so badly, that after being gone so long, that what happened to Mom and Dad was just a dream, just her imagination. How many times have I come home after long nights walking in the shadows, lost in my thoughts, had I hoped the same things? As I'd walk up the front steps and quietly sneak into the house, I'd always hope that I'd be caught. That the lights would flick on and I'd be faced with Dad's stern but forgiving face, and Mom's understanding gaze. It never happened. And sometimes I think, that if they were alive, there would be no reason to sneak out in the middle of the night. Everything would be okay so long as they were there, that I had someone's strength to hold onto and warm arms to comfort me at night when these restless moods hit me.

I managed to tell Elena as much. It was strange, but it was like she was looking at me for the first time, there was so much wonder and amazement in her gaze. We sat up for hours talking about the most inane things after that. I can't remember the last time we did that. But it was nice. It felt like I was finally getting my sister back. We even walked to school together today.  
Which brings me to the string of odd occurrences today.  
It all started when we stepped out onto our front porch. The sky above was a milky white, like an overturned bowl, and the air had an oppressing feeling to it. Like any second it would coalesce into something tangible and suffocate us with its thickness. (I'm quite the writer, you see?) There was no one outside but the two of us, and the houses around us felt so empty. Everything felt devoid of… life.  
That's when I saw the crow. It was sitting there in the old quince tree outside of Elena's window, as still as a statue, and it was huge. I've never seen a bird so big. And it was just staring at us. I don't know if it really was now, it all seems so silly, but back then, I could feel the heat rise up my throat and cheeks, because it was staring like boys stared when you wore a bathing suit. Like it was undressing you with it's eyes.  
Elena stooped to the ground beside me, grabbing a rock from the ground. I stared on in horror as she threw it at the crow, crying out for it to go way. A part of me stood back and watched in sick satisfaction, I'll admit. I wanted the rock to hit it. But thankfully, the bird soared up unharmed, it's wings making enough racket for a whole flock of crows. We ducked as it swooped over us once, before flying off towards the woods.  
But the funny thing was, once the bird was gone, the sky seemed to lighten and I felt I could breathe easier. A group of children spilled out of the Seward House down the street, laughing and jumping about. I couldn't help but smile at them. Walking to school, I found myself forgetting about the crow, and the unease I had felt in it's presence. It wasn't until we reached the school parking lot, that another oddity happened.  
As usual, Elena was swept up in her crowd of followers, but it was when Bonnie decided to show everyone what she'd learned over summer that things became a little unusual. You see, she'd spent her three months in Scotland visiting with an estranged grandmother. Apparently, she's decended from the Druids. Don't ask me what they are, I have no idea. But I'll look it up later, don't worry. Anyway, she offered (more like insisted) to read Elena's palm. Not that I believe in that type of stuff, but it definitely was creepy when Bonnie's face went blank and she started talking like some possessedc person. She said Elena would meet some "short", dark stranger. I never knew Bonnie was such a good actress... or comedian. We never get newcomers in this town.  
But that's when HE decided to show up. The new guy. He cruised into the parking lot in his shiny black Porsche, and caught the attention of everyone there. Especially the girls when he got out to reveal his perfectly chiseled body and handsome face (only ruined by his sunglasses. So of course half of it was obscured). Yes, I admit, I was practically drooling. Virginia guys suck.  
He didn't really seem to notice that everyone was trailing after him as he walked to the office. And he only took off his sunglasses when he was arguing with the secretary (not that I could see his face. His back was turned to me.). It was strange. Her face went as blank as Bonnie's had just minutes before. When he left the office, his sunglasses were back in place, and I could see no more of his face than before. I was a little disappointed. But only a little!  
Besides, I didn't have much time for disappointment, when Elena's movements caught my attention. She was pulling her hair loose, and tossing her head so that her hair would fall about her shoulders. I'd seen her do it too many times before, after all. She was back on the prowl, and Mr. New Guy was her target. Imagine her surprise, and mine as well, when he just kept on walking, not even sparing her a glance.  
Even now I'm shaking with laughter. I'm such a horrible sister... but it WAS funny.  
I don't think it was anything against her, his ignoring her. He hasn't really talked to anyone, from what I hear. And the only words I heard him say was a refusal to take off his sunglasses. Mr. Bellman's sputtering reaction was interesting, to say the least. I think Art History may be my favorite class now. Haha. Even better, was when Frances tried talking to him. I've never seen someone brush another off so POLITELY. I commend him.  
But at least I know what his name is now. Stefan Salvatore. Apparently he's from Italy. Man, if I'd known Italian guys were that hot... well, needless to say, I never would have gone to France. And I never would have come home.


End file.
